


fanfic of the year 2020 (sicheng, my sweater is gone?!)

by asahisa (younguns)



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Being an Idiot, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, and so does yangyang, as in minor like a few sentences OEFDJOSN, missing clothes, xiaojun needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younguns/pseuds/asahisa
Summary: Yukhei kind of wants to rip his hairs out. He wants to have the satisfaction of knowing what Yangyang looks like when he’s bald, considering the amount of stress the younger has caused all of them, along with the other gremlins Renjun, Haechan, and Chenle.  He felt like he’s balding from the stress.Is he balding? Did he look like Kun yet? God, that’s a nightmare. He’s too young to be a father of more than 19 children. He’s watched Cheaper by the Dozen with Sicheng before, and all he has to say is No Thanks.He needs Sicheng before he freaks out and dies of premature balding or something.or the crack fic where lucas loses his exo sweatshirt. chaos kind of ensues.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	fanfic of the year 2020 (sicheng, my sweater is gone?!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheol_uji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheol_uji/gifts).



> HIHI im back but this time with an nct fic!  
> for Chris, my biggest baby and supporter and my loveliest girl like AHHHHH thank you always for being awesome :)
> 
> i understand that this is garbage and an absolute trainwreck, but it was fun to just write something after so long and I'm glad to be back. i didn't really know how to write my babies dejun and yangyang so they're probably gonna be ooc ejkfnfefa. 
> 
> also, in wake of everything that's happened recently, I hope everyone is safe and healthy :( I seriously wish the best for everyone rn, and I hope we're able to end the spread/flatten the curve.
> 
> still, I hope you enjoy!

Yukhei, is definitely not a messy person, contrary to what most people think when they first see him. 

He isn’t _organised_ to a T like Jungwoo, but it’s not a nuclear disaster in his room. He folds his clothes, pairs his socks, and checks his laundry, and leaves his some of his clothes on some random computer chair like a normal person. He doesn’t have A Closet of Doom like Jisung notoriously does, and he doesn’t leave hoodies and soccer jerseys everywhere like Yuta. 

He still gets a nag or two (or three) from Doyoung and Taeyong when they come over at times, but overall, he thinks he’s pretty good. He likes air fresheners too—he’s the complete “cleanliness” icon. 

So, when he started noticing some of his clothes going missing, he found it quite strange (and later concerning, once one of his most prized sweatshirts went missing). And in usual Yukhei Style, he decided to investigate. 

**D9 OF MISSING CLOTHES: OPERATION FIND-THE-EXO-SWEATSHIRT-STEALING-CULPRIT**

**SUSPECT #1 XIAO DEJUN**

**“WHY WOULD I STEAL YOUR CLOTHES?”** Dejun responded, very much puzzled by the sudden questioning. Yukhei invited him with the promise of letting him use his Switch, but of course he was going to interrogate him about the clothes first. 

He sat him on the well-loved couch in his living room before he started walking around, circling him like some weird predatory animal. The atmosphere was very awkward.

“I don’t know, I should be asking you that question, _thief_! 

Dejun was speechless. “Really? Me? Your clothes are way too big for me, and they’re not really my style. Again, why would I steal your clothes?” 

The taller boy pursed his lips and stroked his chin while pacing around his tiny apartment. Dejun just stared at him open-mouthed, eyebrows knitted together closely. He just wanted to play Animal Crossing. 

“Well, you’re the one who comes to my flat the most, so I would _suspect_ that it would be you.” Yukhei said. His tone was very contemplative, making Dejun even more confused. Was he trying to pressure Dejun or make him laugh? 

“I’m pretty sure Kunhang is the one that comes over the most, Yukhei.” 

Yukhei thought it over some more and confirmed that _yes, indeed,_ Kunhang does come over more than Dejun does. However, Kunhang constantly criticises his taste in fashion, and always makes it a point to make gagging noises whenever he sees Yukhei dressed up. Yukhei would like some more positivity in his life. 

More people like Sicheng, who always complimented how handsome, kind and warm he was. 

“That’s true, but that doesn’t rule you out. I remember you stole Kunhang’s clothing before. How can I be sure you aren’t a repeat offender?” Yukhei questioned, this time making Dejun crack up. At the sight of him laughing, Yukhei wants to join in too (yes, he does understand the ridiculousness and hilarity of this all. He just wants to know who stole his limited edition super rare extremely hard-to-find EXO sweatshirt, because damn, that sweater is more important to him than his own life). 

“Kunhang is my boyfriend. Of course I would take some of his clothes. He takes mine too?” 

Odd. He never remembered him and Sicheng exchanging clothes, and they’ve been together for longer than those two. Well, Yukhei is larger than the other boy by a pretty large margin— 

“I can ask Kunhang, if you want.” Yukhei dismissed that suggestion, already ruling out Kunhang. “What did you lose?” 

“The EXO sweatshirt, among other things.” He replied. His tone was very dejected, making Dejun feel more pity for him. Dejun knows how important it was to him; the elder wore it to his very first fan sign _years_ ago. He hadn’t even met Yukhei then. 

“Aw gege, I’m sure you’ll find it soon.” The younger soothed, his tone sincere. 

Yukhei felt warmer, immediately going for a bear hug that left the other boy heaving. Dejun really was his only real, true, caring, friend. “Thanks, Dejunnie.” 

“Maybe try Yangyang instead?” Dejun suggested again once he regained his breath, scratching his head. "I know Yangyang loves to annoy Kun by taking his stuff.” 

**SUSPECT #2 LIU YANGYANG**

**“DO YOU KNOW WHY I’VE CALLED YOU HERE?”** Yukhei asked, a serious and very stern, expression on his face. Dejun was in his kitchen, sitting on one of the counter barstools while finally playing Animal Crossing. 

Yangyang made a face, features screaming What The Fuck. “No, Yukhei-gege, I really don’t.” 

“You’ve done something. Something unforgivable.” He continued. He carefully took a seat in front of Yangyang, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He even laced his hands together for the full “CEO about to fire an employee” effect. 

“Is this about me stealing your Minecraft account? Because I think it’s pretty forgivable.” 

“You stole my clothes—wait what? You— _you stole my Minecraft account?”_ Yukhei paused, shock evident in his tone. He looked up at Yangyang with a swirl of indescribable emotions. How could he? How could Liu Yangyang, his PC homie and gaming groupie, and PUBG partner do this to him? What about all the times they got Winner Winner Chicken Dinner together? 

Yangyang looked around the room while suppressing his laughter, going as far as even chatting with Dejun about how his island going. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. What? Gege, are you alright?” 

The elder narrowed his eyes and threw an accusatory finger at Yangyang. Suddenly, all the pieces made sense. He was _sure_ that his K/D was over 1 before he slept one night. Then, when he woke up, all his stats were messed up, and his skin was changed to a crude, pixelated Dr. Phil. “You’re the one who ruined my K/D in Hypixel!” 

“Your K/D was garbage anyways!” He retorted. Dejun grimaced. 

“Excuse me? I don’t think 0.9 is something to be proud of!” 

“Well it’s not like 1.05 is amazing either!” 

Yukhei felt the sharp pain of betrayal stab his chest; a double kill to his emotions, indeed. He lifted a hand to his hurt heart. “I can’t believe this... I’m at a loss for words, Liu Yangyang. But I merely meander.” 

“Bleh. You merely meander? Don’t say those types of words.” The blonde faked a gag and made a joke about it with the other boy in Yukhei’s place. “I hear enough of those words from Kun-gege.” 

He ignored the pair and continued anyways. Negativity was truly plaguing his life. “Jealousy is a disease, dear Yangyang. I hope you get better.” 

Even Dejun cringed at the statement. “Did you get your comebacks from Instagram or something—” Yangyang fell into a fit of laughter. It wasn’t that funny, was it? “L-Like, the 2015 girls—” 

“Anyways,” Yukhei interrupted, pointing at himself this time, “have you taken any of my clothes recently?” 

“What?” The blonde asked. He wiped away some of the tears that formed on his face from laughing, unable to respond. 

Yukhei crossed his arms and leaned further back into the loveseat. Clearly, the intimidation route failed, so he might as well be comfortable while very, very coolly interrogating Yangyang. “My clothes. Did you take them?” 

The younger boy crossed his legs on his couch, pondering on it. His little pout made Yukhei want to both pinch his cheeks and punch him straight in the face. “No. I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered it if I did.” 

The brunette gave him a suspicious look. After the betrayal earlier, Yangyang was demoted in his friend list of trustworthiness. Now him and Ten and competing for last place; he will never forget that one time Ten— “Are you sure?” 

Yangyang rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Like 1000% sure? As in you swear on your family’s goat sure?” 

“Oh my god, gege. What clothes did you lose, anyway?” 

“His EXO sweatshirt!” Dejun piped up from his spot in the kitchen, now invested in catching bugs (in-game of course. He would light himself on fire in real life should he have encountered that many bugs). 

The other boy gasped, understanding the gravity of the situation. “That’s—wait really?” 

Yukhei kind of wants to rip his hairs out. He wants to have the satisfaction of knowing what Yangyang looks like when he’s bald, considering the amount of stress the younger has caused all of them, along with the other gremlins Renjun, Haechan, and Chenle. 

He felt like he’s balding from the stress. Is he balding? Did he look like Kun yet? God, that’s a nightmare. He’s too young to be a father of more than 19 children. He’s watched Cheaper by the Dozen with Sicheng before, and all he has to say is No Thanks. 

He needs Sicheng before he freaks out and dies of premature balding or something. 

“Should we call Mark-hyung?” Yangyang proposed out of nowhere, throwing the other two off. Mark _never_ comes to Yukhei’s apartment and had probably only set foot in the general vicinity of the place once. 

Well, no one has any other ideas. 

**SUSPECT #3** **MARK LEE**

**“HEY YUKHEI,”** Mark responded, as soon as he picked up the phone. The quality of the connection was shitty, but Yukhei was more concerned over his clothes than the cut-off of Mark’s voice. Is that Shrek 3 in the background? 

The three of them were hunched over the elder’s phone on the kitchen counter, Mark on speakerphone. Yangyang spoke first, cutting over his older friends. “Hyung! Have you seen Yukhei-gege's EXO sweatshirt?” 

“Sorry? Yukhei’s EXO sweatshirt?” 

“Yes! The one he hugged Sehun in!” 

The phone was silent for a bit, the distinct sound of voices yelling at each other on the line. The three of them winced, but before anything could escalate further, Mark came back on the phone quickly enough. “Yeah, wasn’t Sicheng wearing it the other day?” 

Dejun felt his soul being sucked out. “You didn’t ask Sicheng first?” 

**D10 OF MISSING CLOTHES: OPERATION FIND-THE-EXO-SWEATSHIRT-STEALING-CULPRIT (COMPLETED)**

**????? DONG SICHENG**

**“HEY BABY, I’M JUST WONDERING IF YOU HAD MY EXO SWEATSHIRT.”**

Sicheng looked up from where he was snuggled against Yukhei’s chest, pulling the thick comforter that covered them closer to his body. It was movie night, which meant Sicheng was staying over, which meant that this was the optimal time to question him. 

“Huh?” 

His boyfriend responded with such a confused face Yukhei couldn’t help but bury himself into his shoulder. His cute, perfect, and out-of this world shoulder that had 3 very magnificently placed moles on them. “ _mfmffmfph_ _.”_

Sicheng laughed, poking the younger’s cheeks. The hold on his waist got tighter, and Yukhei pushed them back against the couch cushions. “Hey Yukhei, what did you say?” 

“ _mfmffmfppfphhh_ _.”_ He replied, earning another laugh from the elder. 

“Wong Yukhei, speak properly!” 

Eventually, he lifted his head from the other boy’s body, choosing to instead hook his chin where he used to be. “Did you take my EXO sweatshirt?” 

“Hmm? The grey one?” 

“Yeah.” He hummed, lacing their fingers together. Yukhei’s hands swallowed up Sicheng’s hands, but he thinks that they still fit together perfectly. 

“Oh! I took it a few days ago. Sorry, did you not want me to take it?” 

Oh. Well. 

He felt a little bit silly. But he also felt heavily endeared, and _fuck he really was whipped for Dong_ _Sicheng_ _._

“No, I think you would look cute in it.” Yukhei croaked, pained at the image of the other boy wearing his sweatshirt, his lithe frame swallowed up by the fleecy material. If he could get a picture tattooed on his forehead, it would be that. “Super cute. Like _uuggghhhhhhhhh_ my brain is malfunctioning.” 

Sicheng giggled in response and he can hear fucking wedding bells ringing in the distance. Did he save a country in his past life? Fuck the clothes, he just needs Sicheng and he’ll be alright in life. 

Before he can finish planning out the rest of their wedding and honeymoon, Yukhei felt soft, plush lips against his own. His boyfriend immediately retreated after but Yukhei doesn’t mind, because he thinks he would’ve already ascended to heaven if his godsent lips stayed a minute longer. 

(“Did you take my other clothes too?” 

“Maybe?”) 

((“LIU YANGYANG, DID YOU LET MY MINECRAFT DOG DIE?” 

“It’s not my fault he stayed put when the creeper blew up!”)) 

**Author's Note:**

> omgomg i also know i didn't write a lot of LUWIN EVEN THO THIS IS TAGGED AS LUWIN. I'm sorry!! i promise I will definitely write more of them next time !!!
> 
> (and next time, I'll actually post something I'm proud of and didn't write while I was brain dead.)
> 
> thank you for reading :"))))


End file.
